AOA
AOA *'Nombre:' **AOA (Internacional). **에이오에이 (eio-ei) en Corea. **エイオーエイ (Eiōei) en Japón. **王牌女神 (Wángpái nǚshén) en China. **'¿Por qué 'AOA'?:' Son las iniciales de A'ce '''O'f 'A'ngels.Esto quiere decir que 7 ángeles han bajado del cielo para llenar al mundo de su buena música. *'''Origen: Corea del Sur. *'Número de Integrantes:' 5 Chicas. **'Número de Ex-Integrantes:' 3 Chicas *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 30 de Julio del 2012. **'En Japón:' 01 de Octubre del 2014. **'En Taiwán:' 26 de Septiembre del 2014. *'Nombre Fanclub Oficial:' AOE (ACE of ELVIS) AS DE ELVIS en español. Elvis es por su canción de debut titulada ELVIS. *'Género:' K-pop / R&B / Electro-pop / Dance / J-pop. *'Presentacion:' Hi! We are Ace of Angels, AOA! (¡Hola! Nosotras Somos Ace of Angels, ¡AOA!). *'Agencias:' **FNC Entertainment (Corea del Sur) **Universal Music Japan (Japón) **Warner Music Taiwan (Taiwán) *'Sub-Unidad:' **AOA Black (2013) **AOA Cream (2016) *'Solistas:' **Jimin (2016) 'Carrera' 'Pre-Debut' El 13 de julio de 2012, FNC Entertainment casa de artistas como FTISLAND, SF9,͵CNBLUE y Juniel, abrió la página web de su primer grupo de femenino llamado AOA. La primera imagen que se lanzo del grupo, se mostraba la primera página del libro que tenia como título “Angel’s History" (Historia de Ángeles), y además revelaba el significado de su nombre AOA: Ace of Angels. El 17 de julio, en la página oficial de AOA, FNC Entertainment ha creado una zona llamada “La historia de los ángeles 7+1” para el nuevo grupo de chicas. Continuarán revelando al resto de miembros cada día en la web a las 2p.m. hasta el 23 de julio. Las primeras miembros en ser reveladas fueron Seolhyun, ”El ángel de la sinceridad” y la segunda miembro es “Choa”. Su nombre se supone que revela su “voz celestial”. FNC Entertainment reveló diariamente imágenes teaser de cada integrante y su especialidad, hasta el 23 de julio de 2012. '2012: Debut con su Primer Sencillo 'Angels' Story' ' El 23 de julio, FNC Entertainment libero el primer teaser de su video musical 'Elvis' titulado AOA - 1st Single Album Teaser (Angel Ver.) para su primer sencillo 'Angels' Story'. El 25 de julio, AOA ha lanzado su segundo teaser para la canción principal de su sencillo debut 'Angels' Story' titulado AOA - 1st Single Album Teaser (ELVIS Ver.). En el nuevo teaser de 'Elvis', 5 miembros se ven en el grupo de banda, mientras que siete se ven bailar durante las escenas con coreografías. El 30 de julio, AOA finalmente lanzo su primer sencillo 'Angels' Story', junto con el video musical de su canción principal 'Elvis'. Ese mismo día, ellas también realizaron su showcase debut en Gwangjang-dong, Seúl. El 9 de agosto de 2012, AOA realizó su primera presentación debut en M! Countdown (Mnet) interpretando 'Elvis'. El 19 de agosto, después de revelar su video musical completo 'Elvis' el mes pasado, el grupo ha revelado la versión banda del video. La banda se compone por Choa y Jimin como guitarristas, Yuna en el piano, Mina en el bajo y Youkyung como baterista. 'Regreso con su Segundo Sencillo 'Wanna Be El 28 de septiembre, FNC Entertainment confirmo que AOA ya está programado a hacer su regreso con su segundo sencillo ''Wanna Be'' que tendrá como canción principal ''Get Out'. Ese mismo día, fue revelado el primer teaser del video musical ''''Get Out'. Su nuevo sencillo incluye la canción 'Get Out', 'Happy Ending' y 'My Song'. La portada de su sencillo también ha sido recientemente revelada. El 7 de octubre, fue revelado el segundo teaser del video musical de 'Get Out'. Mientras que el primer teaser muestra conceptos individuales de películas para cada miembro, este se enfoca más en las presentaciones de la unidad de baile en una habitación rosa fuerte y la unidad de banda en una habitación blanca. Al final del vídeo, ellas presentan a todos los miembros de grupo para los nuevos fans. El 10 de octubre, fue revelado el video musical de 'Get Out', también, fue lanzado su segundo sencillo 'Wanna Be'. '2013: Debut de su Primera Sub-Unidad 'AOA Black El 11 de Julio de 2013, FNC Entertainment anunció que la sub-unidad AOA Black, estaría haciendo su debut con el lanzamiento del tercer single álbum del grupo titulado ''MOYA'. El video fue lanzado el mismo día, entrando por primera vez a los Charts de música en línea. El 16 de julio, AOA Black ha revelado una serie de imágenes teaser. La primera foto contiene a las integrantes de AOA Black, Jimin, Choa, Yuna, Youkyung y Mina, todas vestidas en blanco pensando en la fecha de su comeback, el 26 de julio. El 17 de julio, AOA Black lanzo el teaser de su video musical debut ''''MOYA' a través de la página de FNC Entertainment. El 25 de julio, se lanzo el video musical de 'MOYA' y también se lanzo su sencillo digital. 'Regreso con su Cuarto Sencillo 'Red Motion El 29 de septiembre del 2013, FNC Entertainment ha subido un teaser misterioso en su cuenta de YouTube, dando a entender el regreso de AOA. A partir del 1 al 2 de octubre, FNC lanzó fotos teaser de regreso de las chicas con un nuevo sencillo, con el título de ''Red Motion', promocionando bajo la canción ''''Confused', que seria liberado el 13 de octubre. El 3 de octubre, se libero el teaser conceptual de su próximo sencillo 'Red Motion'. El 7 de octubre, se lanzo el teaser del video musical de 'Confused'. El 9 de octubre, se lanzo el video musical de 'Confused' y el 15 de octubre se liberó su sencillo digital. '2014: Quinto Sencillo 'Miniskirt El 7 de enero, FNC Entertainment confirmo que AOA regresaría con un nuevo sencillo. El 9 de enero, AOA revelo imágenes teaser sobre su nuevo regreso, desvelando su nuevo concepto. Ese mismo día, liberaron el primer teaser dance de su canción promocional ''Miniskirt'' y el 13 de enero, se revelo un teaser drama versión. El 16 de enero del 2014 , lanzo su video musical de su canción principal ''Miniskirt'' y lanzó su quinto sencillo con el mismo nombre, producido por Brave Brothers, Elephant Kingdom y Galactika. La canción alcanzó el número #1 en los Charts de música en línea, como Bugs, Soribada y Monkey3, en el día de su lanzamiento. El 26 de enero, AOA lanzo la versión extendida de su video ''Miniskirt'. En el video se muestran escenas no vistas. '''Regreso con Primer Mini Album 'Short Hair' Siendo un éxito la canción 'Miniskit', el CEO de FNC Entertainment anunció que el grupo regresaría muy pronto, no queriendo que el reconocimiento que AOA estaba recibiendo se desvaneciera tan rápido. A principios de junio, se anuncio que las chicas regresarían con su primer mini-álbum titulado 'Short Hair' teniendo como fecha de lanzamiento el 19 de junio. Esta noticia fue visto hasta en la página principal de Tencent, el portal de Internet más grande de China. 'Short Hair' también se ha posicionado entre los primeros lugares en los chart de música en linea y también entrando en los TOP 10 de los show musicales. Su canción, 'Short Hair' también ganó mucho interés en Japón y rankeó tercero en el Tower Records World Chart. Y fue la canción más amada según M Countdown durante todo el mes de Julio. AOA, también llegó a la cima de la lista de Gaon durante sus promociones de 'Short Hair' y ubicaron su nombre en el K-Pop MV TOP 8 de US Billboard. La coreografía específica de 'Short Hair' hasta se les ha dado a sus propios nombres, como "Cat Dance", "baile de pelo corto" y "la danza del juego". 'Debut en Japón con 'Miniskirt' y en Taiwan con 'Best Of El 31 de julio, FNC Entertainment ha revelado en la página oficial de Facebook de AOA que debutará en Japón con el lanzamiento de su canción ''Miniskirt'' el 1 de octubre, bajo el sello de "'Universal Music'". AOA ya tuvo una presentación en Japón en el concierto “2013 FNC Kingdom in Japan – Fantastic & Crazy“. Ya que sus compañeros de sello FTISLAND y CNBLUE son muy populares en Japón, AOA espera sentir mucho apoyo en dicho país también. El 7 de septiembre, el grupo publicó un vídeo musical corto para la versión japonesa de su éxito ''Miniskirt'' a través del canal oficial de YouTube de Universal Records. En esta versión corta del video, que dura 2 minutos y 30 segundos, las chicas de AOA dejan a un lado su look más sensual y radical, para mostrar una imagen más delicada pero también sexy. También se aprecia el movimiento de mini falda de las chicas, mientras lucen vestidos brillantes blancos y rojos que muestran sus curvas y piernas seductoras. El sencillo de debut japonés de AOA se publicará el 1 de octubre. Estará disponible en dos formatos: versión A que contendrá un CD+DVD y la versión B que contará únicamente con el CD. Se revelo que AOA no solo debutará en Japón, sino también en Taiwan, donde realizarán un álbum especial titulado ''Best Of'' con sus mejores éxitos, como lo son ''Miniskirt', ''''Short Hair', 'Get Out', 'MOYA' entre otros, con un total de 13 canciones, bajo el sello de "Warner Music". 'Ultimo Regreso del Año con su Segundo Mini Album 'Like A Cat FNC Entertainment anunció que AOA, estará haciendo su regreso de nuevo muy pronto y va a sorprender a los fans con otra colaboración con uno de los mejores productores de K-pop, Brave Brothers. ''“AOA está programada para hacer su regreso en la segunda semana de noviembre”, dijo un representante de FNC Entertainment para MBN Star el 23 de octubre. El representante también compartió un poco de información acerca de la próxima reaparición del grupo. “El 23 de Octubre, el grupo termino la filmación del video musical y estamos planeando la confirmación de la fecha de lanzamiento de la canción en digital como se había previsto”, agregó el representante. El 27 de octubre, el CEO de FNC Entertainment, Han Sung Ho, reveló a través de la web oficial de la agencia: “Les escribo para compartir la noticia sobre el regreso de AOA en Corea en noviembre, ya que han seguido recibiendo mucho amor desde principios de este año con ''Miniskirt'' y ''''Short Hair'“''.'' El CEO continuó: “AOA, quienes están regresando cinco meses después de ‘Short Hair‘, se están preparando duro para mostrar una gran actuación. El nuevo álbum de AOA está programado para ser lanzado a la media noche del 10 al 11 de noviembre. Habrá un total de seis canciones y ellas están a la espera de que el álbum sea el mejor regalo para los fans que han estado esperando por una nueva canción”. El 3 de noviembre, la agencia del grupo, FNC Entertainment, publicó un mensaje a través de su cuenta de Twitter que dice: “La imagen teaser para el sitio web por el segundo mini álbum ‘Like A Cat” ha sido publicada. ¡Veamos la foto revelada ahora mismo!” junto con el enlace para el sitio web oficial de AOA. En la foto revelada en el sitio web, el concepto parece ser uno sexy, todas las integrantes usan outfits oscuros. Uno de los accesorios que resalta en esta imagen son las botas altas de piel, las cuales emiten una imagen fuerte y sexy. El 7 de noviembre, a través del canal de YouTube se reveló un adelanto para el próximo vídeo musical de AOA, 'Like A Cat. En el clip revelado podemos ver el sensual concepto del grupo. Después de revelar un teaser para 'Like A Cat', donde se nos mostraba la metamorfosis felina de las chicas, FNC también reveló unas imágenes y un nuevo teaser MV. El 11 de Noviembre, fue lanzado su segundo mini-álbum titulado 'Like a Cat'. Ganando su primer trofeo en Show Champion (MBC) una semana después de su regreso. AOA estuvo nominada para el primer lugar, durante una semana completa en los programas de música en vivo (Show Champion, M! Countdown, Music Core, Music Bank e Inkigayo) y se posicionaron en el TOP 10 de los charts de música online. '2015: Segundo Sencillo Japones 'Like A Cat El 25 de febrero de 2015, AOA lanzó una versión japonesa de ''Like A Cat', el single también contiene versiones en japonés de ''''Elvis' y Just the Two of Us'. El 2 de febrero, FNC lanzado la versión corta de la música video de 'Like A Cat', y ocupa el puesto número 1 en GyaO! visitas diarias y el ranking semanal. Esta última canción ocupó el puesto # 6 de Oricon Daily y ocupa el puesto # 1 en Tower Records Shibuya en el primer día de su lanzamiento, también el puesto número 3 como su pico el Oricon Daily. El primer reality show de AOA 'Open Up! AOA' se estrenó el 26 de febrero en el sitio del portal Naver. La serie consta de 10 episodios, Cada uno de 10 minutos de duración, y salió al aire todos los jueves. Las ocho miembros, entre ellos la baterista Youkyung, estaban en el programa. Regreso con su Tercer Mini Album 'Heart Attack' El 02 de junio 2015, FNC Entertainment confirmó su regreso previsto para el 22 de junio, además de su showcase, que también se llevará a cabo ese mismo día en el AX-Hall en Seúl. El 22 de junio, el grupo volvió oficialmente con el lanzamiento de su tercer mini-álbum titulado "Heart Attack". El 1 de julio de 2015 AOA consiguió su primera victoria con "Heart Attack" en el "Show Champion" esta fue la tercera victoria en total de AOA luego de ganar con las canciones "Miniskirt" y "Like a Cat". Según Billboard el 3 de julio, el mini álbum 'Heart Attack', alcanzó el top 5 de la lista de álbumes mundiales de Billboard por primera vez. Además, 'Heart Attack' de AOA llegó a lo más alto de la reconocida lista musical china YinYueTai, logrando casi la perfección con 99,0 puntos. La canción también dominó y apareció en las páginas principales de otras listas musicales internacionales, demostrando su gran popularidad en el extranjero. Ya que está funcionando tan bien en los Estados Unidos, el Reino Unido y China, AOA también está llamando la atención de profesionales de la música del extranjero. 'Tercer Sencillo Japones 'Heart Attack A fines de junio, se revelo que AOA lanzaría un nuevo sencillo japones. Mas tarde, se dio a conocer que el tercer sencillo se titularía ''Heart Attack'. El 28 de julio, se lanzo la versión completa de su tercer sencillo japones ''''Heart Attack'. El 19 de julio, se lanzo su tercer sencillo 'Heart Attack', este incluye la versión japonesa de 'Confused' y 'Jo Ayo'. 'Regreso con su Primer Álbum completo en Japones "Ace of Angels"' Este 31 de agosto se informo que el grupo haría su regreso en Japón con su primer álbum titulado 'Ace of Angels' que contiene 11 canciones, de las cuales 8 son coreanas traducidas a japones y 3 nuevas, incluyendo la principal 'Oh Boy', 'Lemon Slush' y 'Stay with me' y estará disponible a partir del 14 de octubre en varias ediciones. El 9 de Septiembre, el grupo nos revelan un teaser bastante interesante de la canción principal titulada 'Oh Boy!'. Este video fue publicado a través del canal oficial de YouTube de Universal Music Japan y en dicho video vemos a ChoA y a Jimin siendo encantadoras y determinadas con Cha Hun de N.Flying. El grupo femenino AOA lanzará muy pronto su primer álbum completo japonés y recientemente en el canal en YouTube de Universal Music Japan, se revelaron dos vídeos teaser para el próximo álbum de AOA. Siguiendo el lanzamiento de sus tres sencillos en Japón, 'Miniskirt' en octubre del 2014, 'Like a Cat' en febrero de este año y 'Heart Attack' en julio, las chicas lanzarán su nuevo primer álbum el próximo mes de Octubre. El 16 de Octubre, el Álbum completo se encuentra #1 en Oricon's 'Daily Albums Chart'. Después de dos días de lanzamiento superando a la sub-unidad japones de AKB48 'French Kiss'. 2016: Debut de su Segunda Sub-Unidad 'AOA Cream' A principios de febrero, Varios informes confirmaron que AOA y AOA Black realizarían su regreso en el primer trimestre del año, mas tarde se confirmo que debutaría una nueva sub-unidad la cual estaría formada por Chanmi, Yuna y Hye Jeong. El 12 de febrero de 2016, AOA Cream reveló su video musical de su primer sencillo titulado 'I’m Jelly Baby', ese mismo día se lanzo el sencillo digital y también tuvieron su primera presentación debut en Music Bank (KBS). 'Cuarto Sencillo Japones 'Give Me The Love'.' El 20 de Febrero, se informo el lanzamiento de un nuevo single japonés titulado 'Give Me The Love', el cual contara con la participación de Takanori Nishikawa también llamado T.M Revolution y sera lanzado digitalmente el 20 de abril. El 08 de marzo, se informo que el proceso de filmación y grabación para el vídeo musical de la canción ya se han terminado, fue grabado en una pista de carreras en un suburbio de Corea. También se revelo que AOA está programando para conmemorar su segundo concierto de verano en Japón llamado "AOA Summer Concert ANGELS WORLD 2016" después de seis meses de su primer concierto "ANGELS WORLD 2015~Oh BOY ACADEMY~In Japan" que se llevará a cabo el 1 y 3 de Julio. El 1 de abril, se lanzo la versión corta del video musical de su cuarto sencillo 'Give Me The Love' junto a Takanori Nishikawa. El 20 de abril, se lanzo el video completo después del lanzamiento quedo #3 en Oricon Style y se encuentra ascendiendo. Give Me the Love logro el #1 en Daily Chart de Tower Records Shibuya, Además alcanzo el #1 en Oricon Chart diario el 25/04/2016 demostrando la gran popularidad que ha alcanzado en Japón 'Regreso con su Cuarto Mini Álbum 'Good Luck El 20 de abril, FNC Entertainment dio a conocer en los portales coreanos que AOA realizaría su regreso con 7 miembros en mayo sin especificación de día. El 28 de abril, FNC Entertainment revelo que AOA regresaría en mediados de mayo con otro mini álbum este sería el regreso del grupo, luego de 11 meses sin comeback coreano. El 1 de mayo, se lanzo la agenda del grupo en su pagina oficial para su regreso con su nuevo mini-álbum titulado ''Good Luck'.' La canción principal ''Good Luck' es una canción de baile maravilloso dirigida por el compositor canadiense ''''Matthew Tishler', la canción esta cantando la confesión, confianza de AOA diciendo 'Never loose me' (Nunca me sueltes) al chico con estilo. El 16 de mayo fue lanzado su mini-álbum y su canción principal''' 'Good Luck'' alcanzó el #1 en varios portales de música de corea como Mnet, Bugs, Olleh, Soribada, Genie, Naver, Monkey y #2 en MelOn. 'Regreso a Japón con su Quinto Sencillo 'Good Luck' El 06 de junio, se anunció que AOA lanzaría su quinto sencillo japonés, que sería la versión japonesa de ''''Good Luck' y fue lanzado el 3 de agosto. El 11 de julio de 2016 AOA se posicionó numero 1 en las búsquedas en Yahoo Japón. Además, la versión japonesa corta del MV Good Luck, ocupó el 1er lugar en el ranking de los vídeos musicales más vistos en Gyao. El 27 de julio de 2016 fue liberada la versión japonesa completa del MV Good Luck '''a través del sitio web Yahoo Japón, alcanzando el numero 1 de reproducciones en Gyao. El 3 de agosto, día del lanzamiento del álbum '''Good Luck en Japón. AOA se ubicó número 1 en ventas de álbum de Tower Records Shibuya. Además se posicionó N°1 en la clasificación diaria de Recochoku, también quedo #4 en Oricon. El 6 de Agosto, el CD de Good Luck '''se posiciono #1 en Oricon superando a grupos importantes como '''NMB48 y APINK demostrando su gran popularidad en Japón'.' Es la tercera vez que''' AOA logra el #1 en Oricon anteriormente lo había logrado con Give Me the Love''' y Oh Boy. El 7 de agosto por segundo día consecutivo AOA logro el #1 en Oricon. Ademas el 8 de agosto el MV Good Luck logro el 1er lugar en el ranking de vídeos musicales de Apple Music. 'Regreso con Segundo Álbum Japones 'RUNWAY El 30 de julio, varios sitios de información en Corea, revelaron que el grupo regresaría a la segunda mitad del año no se ha previsto fecha y FNC no ha comprobado, si regresaría el grupo completo o una de las sub-unidades del mismo. El 2 de octubre FNC anunció que regresaría a Japón con un álbum completo, con un cover de una canción japonesa de 1995 titulada 'WOW WAR TONIGHT' cantada por '"H Jungle with T" y escrita por '''Tetsuya Komuro. El 24 de octubre, se anunció las nuevas canciones que incluirían en el álbum tales como "RUNWAY", "OK!", "Muah!", "Love Grave Me You", también tendrían las versiones japonesas de "Cherry Pop", "Good Luck", "10 Seconds", "Still Falls The Rain" (esta ya tenía versión en japonés estará incluida) y participaran con Jonas Blue en su canción "Perfect Stranger". El 17 de octubre, el MV de la canción WOW WAR TONIGHT～'Tokinihaokoseyo Movement, girls ver. '''se posiciono en el 1er lugar del ranking diario de vídeos musicales mas vistos en GYAO!. El 29 de octubre el álbum '"RUNWAY" se posiciono en el primer lugar de ventas diario de Tower Records Shibuya solo con la pre-venta del álbum. el álbum '''RUNWAY sale a la vente al 30 de octubre. En el lanzamiento de su álbum, ingresarón #3 en los Oricon Chart. Salida de You Kyung En octubre, AOA anunció que la integrante Youkyung estaría saliendo del grupo ya que su contrato había expirado, con AOA establecido para volver como un grupo de siete integrantes. En noviembre, la líder de AOA, Jimin, publicó una carta escrita a mano en la plataforma de contenido del grupo llamada “Angels Note” para notificar a los fans del próximo regreso. En la carta, Jimin expresó su amor por los fans de AOA y reveló que el primer álbum de estudio del grupo también incluirá una canción dedicada a ellos. '2017: Primer Álbum Completo 'Angel's Knock El 29 de noviembre de 2016, FNC confirmó el regreso del grupo con su primer álbum completo para invierno. Y el 20 de diciembre de 2016, FNC Entertainment publicó un anuncio oficial que decía: “AOA volverá el 2 de enero. Ellas estarán lanzando su primer álbum de estudio”. La empresa anunció que por primera vez el grupo promocionaría con doble single, ya que era un álbum completo querían probar dos diferentes AOA, con los conceptos que las distinguen. El 27 de diciembre, FNC confirmó que los singles '''Excuse Me' fue producida por Brave Brothers, quien anteriormente habían trabajado con el grupo con temas tales como 'Miniskirt', 'Shor Hair', 'Heart Attack' entre otros. El 29 de diciembre el grupo lanzo un video teaser para una se sus canciones principales Excuse Me, el vídeo permite echar un vistazo a su concepto inspirado en el cine negro. "Excuse Me" es una pista de baile de estilo retro con un ritmo intenso de tambor y bajo, un sonido sintetizador único. El 30 de diciembre, fue lanzado su teaser de 'Bing Bing' es una canción dance pop con un sonido adictivo de latón y golpe de tambor, el compositor anteriormente había trabajado con el grupo con el tema "Cherry Pop" de su cuarto mini álbum 'Good Luck'. El 31 de diciembre, FNC Entertainment publicó en las redes sociales pósters de AOA adelantando un poco de las coreografías para las dobles canciones principales 'Excuse Me' y 'Bing Bing'. El 2 de enero a la medianoche, AOA lanzo su primer álbum completo 'Angel's Knock' y los videos musicales para sus dos pistas principales 'Excuse Me' y 'Bing Bing'. 'Angel's Knock' tiene diez pistas en total, incluyendo una canción titulada “With ELVIS” con una letra escrita por las propias integrantes de AOA y dedicada para los fans. La pista “Lily” también cuenta con la participación de su compañero de sello, Rowoon de SF9. El 11 de enero el Álbum Angel's Knock 'entró en la lista de los ''Billboard World Albums ocupando el 5to lugar, y el 12 de enero por primera vez la canción '''Excuse Me '''alcanzo el primer lugar de la lista musical '''Monkey3. Salida de Choa Después de varias especulaciones de la salida de Choa, este se confirmó a través de un mensaje en instagram que ella publicó el 22 de junio. El siguiente mensaje decía: "Hola, soy Choa. Yo estaba muy agradecida y lamentaba que tanta gente se interesara por mi hiato repentino. Está un poco tarde, pero quiero decirles la razón por la que tuve que descansar y la decisión a la que llegué después de mucha deliberación. Puesto que AOA no era un equipo que inmediatamente recibió mucho amor cuando debutamos, yo siempre había estado agradecida por el amor que tuvimos y pienso preciosamente de él. Aunque yo era la mayor del equipo, todavía soy muy joven y quería llorar muchas veces mientras trabajaba. Sin embargo, sé que la razón por la que me querían ustedes era debido a mi brillante imagen. Aunque estaba llorando en mi corazón, tenía que aparecer feliz. Sucedía repetidamente, y cuándo más de forzaba, me encontraba más enferma. Para tratar mi insomnio y depresión, traté de tomar medicamento y comencé a disminuir mi trabajo hace dos años. Sin embargo, debido a que mi problema no provenía del cansancio, terminé deteniendo todas mis actividades. Traté de volver al trabajar pensando en los que me esperaban, pero sentí que si la atención negativa de mi hiato continuaba, esto sería aún más perjudicial para los miembros del equipo. Después de hablar con nuestra compañía, estoy dejando el equipo llamado AOA hoy, y voy a estar animando a mis compañeras. Durante los últimos ocho años, mientras me preparaba para convertirme en una celebridad y trabajar como una, aprendí un montón de cosas. Creo que incluso este momento difícil es un proceso para que yo crezca. Tengo 28 años este año, me gustaría llenarlos con diferentes experiencias que son apropiadas para mi edad. A partir de ahora, no estoy pensando en hacer ningún trabajo fuera de mi trabajo habitual que ya estaba planeado. Algún día, cuando ya no sienta miedo y siento que puedo mostrar un lado mejor de mí, y si todavía hay personas que me animan, me gustaría volver. Soy una persona carente, pero a aquellos que me siguen animando y se preocupan por mí, me gustaría darle mis sinceros agradecimientos. A los miembros con los que he estado durante tanto tiempo, y a los que me ayudaron a superar lo que me falta para poder ser amada, y a aquellos que me amaron y AOA, muchas gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón." 2018: Primer comeback con 6 miembros, Quinto Mini Álbum 'Bingle Bangle' El 19 de abril de 2018 la agencia FNC Entertainment reveló: "AOA se está preparando para volver dentro de la primera mitad de 2018. Sin embargo, la fecha exacta de regreso todavía no está confirmada." ''Antes de esta declaración algunas miembros ya habían confirmado que estaban trabajando en su nuevas pistas, ahora como un grupo de 6 integrantes. El 10 de mayo, una fuente de su agencia FNC Entertainment confirmó que el grupo lanzará su nuevo álbum el 28 de mayo. Este es su primer regreso desde sus promociones con “Excuse Me” y “Bing Bing” el año pasado. AOA también ha abierto su cuenta oficial de Instagram con los primeros seis mensajes formando su logotipo. Los días 11, 12 y 13 de mayo se revelaron imágenes teasers de patines. El 14 de mayo, junto con una imagen grupal, se reveló que el nombre de su mini-álbum será "Bingle Bangle". La canción de título 'Bingle Bangle' es una canción de verano funky con energía fresca y animada. '''AOA' mostrará su desempeño saludable y brillante a través de 'Bingle Bangle'. El dia 28 de mayo fue lanzado su quinto mini álbum "Bingle Bangle" y poco después de su lanzamiento, ingresó al Top 3 en las listas de iTunes K-Pop Albums en 13 países, incluidos Estados Unidos, Australia, Canadá y Estados Unidos y Reino Unido. El primer dia de lanzamiento el single "Bingle Bangle" se posicionó No. 1 en Bugs, No. 4 en Melon, No. 5 en Mnet, No. 6 en Genie, No. 15 en Soribada, No. 18 en Naver y No. 3 en Ollew Chart Poco despues de su lanzamiento, el single "Bingle Bangle" subió al No. 1 en Bugs, Mnet, Genie, Olleh Music y Soribada, y en el No. 3 en Melon en Corea del Sur. En el vídeo musical, las integrantes se ven divirtiéndose dentro de un videojuego retro junto con animaciones pixeladas, y al mismo tiempo bailan una animada coreografía con un ritmo fresco de coro pegajoso El álbum también entró en el Top 10 de las listas de álbumes principales de iTunes en nueve países, incluidos Finlandia, Noruega, Tailandia y Singapur. El 31 de mayo de 2018, AOA realizó su presentación debut en M! Countdown (Mnet) interpretando Bingle Bangle y Super Duper. 2019: Salida de Mina El día 13 de Mayo del 2019, FNC Entertaiment revelo que AOA continuaría como un Grupo de 5 miembros; Jimin, Yuna, Hyejeong, Seolhyun y Chanmi. Confirmando así la salida de Mina del grupo y de la agencia para seguir otros caminos. Regreso como grupo de 5 miembros, sexto mini álbum 'NEW MOON' Recién salidas de ganar atención renovada después de sorprender en el programa de Mnet, “Queendom”, AOA ahora ha anunciado que regresará el 26 de noviembre con su sexto mini álbum, “NEW MOON”. La canción principal del álbum es “Come See Me”. Para dar inicio a sus teasers, el grupo lanzó carteles de las pistas, con el primero titulado “Aiming at MOON” (apuntando a la LUNA) y el segundo “Observed by MOON” (observado por la LUNA). El tuit en la cuenta oficial de AOA se refiere a la agenda como “Plan de Caza”. Este será el primer regreso de AOA desde su éxito “Bingle Bangle” en mayo de 2018 y el primero con cinco miembros después de la partida de Mina. El primer lote de tarjetas de precuela presenta subtítulos que dicen: “Se acerca la noche desenfocada y la luz de la luna desciende sobre el mundo”. “El resplandor rojizo en el aire era radiante y cegador”. “Era tan diferente como mi mundo entre las hermosas luces. Era la hora más oscura. “Mi noche, que nadie busca, pero todos observan”. Los subtítulos en el segundo lote de tarjetas de precuela dicen: “Encerrado en el glamour, mi mundo tranquilo continuó carcomiéndome”. “En este pequeño espacio mío, me llamó la atención la numerosa luz de la luna que me apuntaba. Sin embargo, lo soy". “Soñé en la oscuridad. Encontraré mi mundo radiante y nuestra luna nueva”. 'Integrantes ' De izquierda a derecha: Hye Jeong, Seol Hyun, Ji Min, Chan Mi & Yu Na *Ji Min (Líder, Rapera y Bailarina) *Yu Na (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Hye Jeong (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Seol Hyun (Vocalista y Bailarina) * Chan Mi (Rapera, Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae) Ex-Integrantes * Min A (Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina) (2012-2019) * Cho Ah (Vocalista y Bailarina) (2012-2017) * Y (Youkyung) (Baterista de AOA Black) (2012-2016) 'Discografía' 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Single' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Single' 'Single Digital' 'Taiwan' 'Álbum' 'China' 'Single' 'Reality Show' *(OnStyle) Channel AOA (12.04.2016 al 24.05.2016, 7 Episodios) *(MBC) One Fine Day (13.06.2015 al 01.08.2015, 8 Episodios) *Open-up! AOA (Naver, 09.03.2015 al 11.05.2015) 'Programas de TV' *(SBS) Running Man (15.12.2019) Ep.481 *(Mnet) Queendom (2019) *(XtvN y tvN) Super TV (2018) *(KBS) The Return of Superman (01.07.2018) solo Seolhyun y Min A * (JTBC) Knowing Bros (02.06.2018) solo Seolhyun y Jimin * Idol Room (JTBC) (01.06.2018) * (SBS) Running Man (27.05.2018) solo Seolhyun y Hyejeong *(JTBC) Knowing Bros (07.01.2017) *(SBS) PopAsia (12.08.2016) *(Mnet) D.O.B (01.06.2016) *(KBS) Cuaderno de bocetos de Yoo Hee Yeol (20.05.2016) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (18.05.2016) *(KBS) Entertainment Weekly (12/03/2016) *(SBS) Una noche de entretenimiento televisivo (09/03/2016) *(MBC) Idol Star Athelicts Championships (09.02.2016 excepto por Seolhyun y Choa ) *(SBS) The Boss is Watching (06.02.2016 excepto por Seolhyun y Choa ) *SNL Corea (28.11.2015) *(Mnet) Heart a tag (03/07/2015) *(KBS) Cuaderno de bocetos de Yoo Hee Yeol (27.06.2015) *(AfreecaTV) AOA UP (22.06.2014) *(MBCEvery1) Idol semanal (24.06.2015, excepto por Seolhyun ) *(MBC) Idol Star Athelicts Championships (19 y 20.02.2015) *(KBS) Una canción para ti (26.12.2014) *(Glance TV) Star Attack (26.11.2014) *(MBCEvery1) Idol semanal (19.11.2014, excepto por Min A ) *SNL Corea (15.11.2014) *(Mnet) Estudio abierto (13.11.14) *(JTBC) Durmiendo con el jefe (26.09.2014, Ep 06) *(JTBC) Hidden Singer 3 (30.08.2014) *(KBS) Una canción para ti (16.08.2014) *(KBS) Cuaderno de bocetos de Yoo Hee-Yeol (02.08.2014) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol; 3er aniversario (30.07.2014, Episodio 157, a excepción de Seolhyun ) *(MBC) We Got Married, pareja Heechul y Puff Kuo (Ep 13, como invitadas) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (09.07.2014, Episodio 154) *(MBC) We Got Married, boda de Yura&Hong Jonghyun (14.06.2014, como invitadas) *(MBC) Idol Futsal World Cup Cheerleading (12.06.2014) *(MBC) Real Men (18.05.2014) *HAN LOVE (2014, programa japonés) *(MBCEvery1) Rose TV (2014) *(tvN) Cheongdamdong 111 2 NFLYING (2014) *(MBC) Idol Star Athletics Championships (2014) *(MBCEvery1)Weekly Idol (22.01.2014, Episodio 131) *(Arirang) After School Club (2014, Ep 39) *(QTV) 20th Century idols Eunhee Clinic (2013) *(KBS2) Escaping crisis No.1 *(tvN) Cheongdam-dong 111 (2013) *(SBS) Star king (2013) *(MBC) Idol Star Athletics Championships (2013) *(MBC) Idol Star Athelicts Championships (2012) 'Programas de Radio' * KBS Cool FM (11/06/2018) * MBC Kim Shin Young’s Hope Song at Noon (07/06/2018) *SBS Power FM Radio 'Power Time' (07/07/15) *KBS Cool FM (06/07/15) *SBS Cultwo show (02/07/15) *C-Radio Idol True Colours (21-12-2014, excepto por Mina) * MBC Hope Song (27.11.2014) * SBS Cultwo Show (25.11.2014) * MBC Tablo Dreaming Radio (12.11.2014) * SBS K.will’s Young Street (06.07.2014) *KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (05.07.2014) *SBS Cultwo Show (03.07.2014) *MBC SimSimTapa (25.06.2014) *KBS Lee Sora's Music Square (07.02.2014) *MBC Hope Song at Noon (06.02.2014) *MBC Simsimtapa (30.01.2014) *SBS Kim Changryul’s Old School Radio (20.01.14) *SBS Boom’s Young Street Radio (2013) *KBS Sukira Kiss the Radio (14.10.2013) *MBC SimSimTapa (26.10.2013) *MBC SimSimTapa (2012) *MBC Kan Miyeon’s Bestfriend (30.08.2012) *KBS Sukira Kiss the Radio (24.08.2012) 'Anuncios' *'2018:' Pirates of the Caribbean: toW (video juego) *'2016:' Kerasys *'2016:' Beyond *'2016:' Korea Pork HanDon *'2016:' WARDROBE *'2015-2016:' Ellesse *'2015-2016:' Legion of heroes''' (juego movil)' *'2015-2016:' BCcard *'2015-2016:' Chicken Mania *'2015-2016:' SPAO (junto a EXO) *'2015:' Com2uS (Video Juego) *'2015:' Pro Baseball for Manager 3. (Juego móvil) *'2015:' Boy London Korea *'2015:' N.O.Q. (Nail of Queen) *'2015:' Blosson *'2015:' SMART Bikes *'2014-2015:' SBENU *'2014-2015:' N.O.Q Trick GEL *'2014-2015:' A'Pieu *'2014:' Fantasy Hero (Video Juego) *'2014-2015:' Sudden Attack (Video juego) *'2014:' Tigyuk Tagyuk (CF) *'2014:' SS Nouvo *'2014:' Gang Jung Chicken 'Conciertos' *'AOA 1st Concert In Japan "Angels World - Oh Boy Academy" 2015''' **18 Diciembre - Tokyo - Shinkiba Studio Coast *'AOA Mini Live "Good Luck to ELVIS" 2016' **11 Junio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Sangmyung Art Center * AOA Summer Concert in Japan "Angels World" 2016 **01 Julio - Tokyo - Tokyo Dome City Hall **03 Julio - Nagoya - NGK Spark Plug Civic Center Forest Hall *'AOA 1st Concert "Ace Of Angels" 2017' **11 Marzo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Park Hall Conciertos/Festivales Participativos 2018 * KBS Song Festival 2018 (28/12/2018) * Fortnite Korea Open 2018 in Hwajeong Gymnasium, South Korea (15/12/2018) * Gacheon Cultural Foundation Concert (30/11/2018) * Asia Artist Awards 2018 in Incheong, South Korea (28/11/2018) * 4th Mahan Culture Festival in Naju, South Korea (20/10/2018) * Gyeongsang National University's 70th Anniversary (17/10/2018) * Closing Ceremony 2018 Asian Para Games in Jakarta, Indonesia (13/10/2018) * Samsung a Galaxy Event in Malaysia (11/10/2018) * V-Heartbeat live in Vietnam (28/09/2018) * Gyeongnam Life Sports Festival in Gimhae (14/09/2018) * Daegu Kpop Festival (09/09/2018) * Hallyu Pop Fest in Singapore (08/09/2018) * INK Incheon Kpop Concert (01/09/2018) * Soribada Best K-Music Awards (30/08/2018) * Korean Advanced Farmers Federation National Convention (28/08/2018) * K-Wave 3 Music Festival in Malaysia (18/08/2018) * 2018 Korea Music Festival (02/08/2018) * K-POP Cover Dance Festival (23/06/2018) 2017 * FNC Kingdom in Japan -Midnight Circus- (16 y 17/12/17) * K-Culture Party in Kazajistán (18/07/2017) * Show DC Grand Opening Summer Fest in Thailand (10-16/04/2017) * One K Global Peace Concert in Manila (02/03/2017) 2016 *FNC Kingdom in Japan -Creepy Nights- (10 y 11/12/16) *Super Seoul Dream Concert (27/11/16) *Lotte One Love Concert (05/11/16) *Busan One Asia Festival (23/10/16) *2016 Korean Sale Festa (30/09/16) *2016 Incheon K-Pop Concert (24/09/16) *Semyung University Festival (22/09/16) *Korea Aerospace University Festival (21/09/16) *Jecheon Cultural Festival (16/09/16) *SBS 2018 PyeongChang Olympics Winter Games Concert (07/09/16) *MBC Music Show Champion in Manila (03/09/16) *MBC Korean Music Wave in Fukuoka (30 y 31/07/16) *Rotary International Convention Welcome Festival (28/05/16) *2016 Korean Music Festival (07/05/16) *Daea High School Concert (14/04/16) *KCON Japón (09/04/16) 2015 ''' *Sejong City Sports Day (25/04/15) *Hongje Culture and Art Festival (18/05/15) *Bulls Race (4/04/15) *2015 Pro-Baseball Doosan Bears VS NC Dinos (28/03/15) *Lotte World Night Party (27/03/15) *The 20th Coca Cola Sports Awards (24/02/15) '''2014 *2014 Mokpo National University Festival (29/09/14) *Festival Samsung Walking (27/09/14) *KAIST (26/09/14) *Festival de la Universidad Técnica Yonam (25-09-14) *Sun Moon University Festival (24/09/14) *Bae Jae University Festival (17/09/14) *G-Festival (15/09/14) *Brave Concert in Yonsei University (13/09/14) *Korea National Sport University (5/09/14) *Japan's A-Nation (Nation Day) (17/08/2014) *2014 Korea Music Festival en Sokcho (8,9 y 11/08/14) *high1 Midsummer Night's Concert (05/08/14) *Busan Cass Summer Festival (2/08/14) *2014 KCCE Expo (17/07/14) *FNC Kingdom Fantastic & Crazy (15 y 16/03/14) *2014 Brazil World Cup Cheer Concert (5/03/14) *Cheongju University Concert (19/02/14) 2013 *Ryu Hyun Jin's The Monster Show (22/12/13) *Sundown Festival 2013 (16/11/2013) *2013 Culture, Science & Technology Talk Concert (13/12/13) *Gyeonggi Unison Concert (5/11/13) 'Premios' 'Curiosidades' * Es el primer grupo femenino de FNC Entertainment. * Originalmente, el grupo había sido dividido en dos sub-unidades. Sin embargo, luego se dejó a AOA White como grupo principal. * Y es la única integrante del grupo que no baila, sólo toca la batería y solamente es integrante en AOA Black. * FNC Entertainment reveló que las siete integrantes ángeles (Seolhyun, Choa, Hye Jeong, Chanmi, Yuna, Mina, y Jimin) observaban el mundo de los humanos a través de su bola de cristal, y se enamoraron de la música de la humanidad. Y, mitad ángel, mitad mortal, conocida como la encargada de la llave, tuvo curiosidad por el mundo de los humanos y utilizó la llave para visitar el mundo con los demás ángeles. * Jung Yong Hwa de CNBLUE, compuso la canción "Love is Only You". Y Han Sung Ho (presidente de FNC Entertainment), también ayudó a escribir algunas letras para el single debut del grupo. *Celebraron un flash mob junto a sus fans el 1 de agosto de 2012, en la calles Cheongyecheon y Myeongdong ''de Corea. * En el MV '"Get Out", las chicas aparecen vestidas como personajes famosos de varias películas, entre ellas, Holly Golightly de'' Desayunando en Tiffany's (Mina), Julieta de'' Romeo y Julieta (Seolhyun), Elle'' Woods de Legally Blonde'' (Choa), Mathilda Lando'' de León, El profesional (Jimin), Lara Croft de'' Tomb Raider (Yuna), Hermione Granger de Harry Potter (Chanmi), Béatrix Kiddo'' de Kill Bill'' (Hyejeong) y Leelu'' de'' El Quinto Elemento ''(Y). * Las chicas no recibieron ganancias en el 2013 debido a que no lograron reunir el dinero que la agencia invirtió en ellas. * La canción principal de su comeback "'Miniskirt" entro a los Top 10 de los Chart de música online y Hanteo Chart, siendo este el single más exitoso de las chicas, llegando a ganar su primer premio en el Inkigayo. * Su canción "Short Hair" se mantuvo más de 6 semanas en el top 5 de las listas de música, siendo esta la canción que más se mantuvo en el top hasta la fecha. * AOA es el primer grupo de la FNC en superar los 10.000.000 (10 millones) de Views en Youtube con su canción "Miniskirt". * Se colocaron en los principales lugares de las listas de música taiwanesas con "Miniskirt" 'y '"Short Hair" (1 y 2 respectivamente). * Son muy cercanas a sus compañeros de agencia, los chicos de CNBLUE y FTISLAND, ya que en reiteradas ocasiones han mencionado que las cuidan mucho por ser sus Hoobaes. * El nombre del fanclub oficial se cambiará de ELVIS a AOE (ACE of ELVIS) debido a problemas con los derechos de autor. Sin embargo el nombre ELVIS aún se utiliza. *En mayo del 2015 la chicas de AOA se convirtieron en las reinas de los anuncios, alcanzando el primer lugar entre los grupos de chicas. *Han sido catalogadas como las reinas de los CF, debido a las cantidades de anuncios hechos durante las temporadas 2014-2015. *El 25 de septiembre del 2015 la página oficial del ejército de corea reveló que el grupo preferido del ejército es AOA con un 21.8% de las preferencias. Ademés la integrante favorita de los grupos de chicas fue Seol Hyun' '''con un 14.33% de las preferencias. *En octubre de 2015, se revelo su propia figura de oso en el paseo KSTAR ROAD. * El 14 de octubre de 2015 lanzaron su primer álbum japonés y fue bien recibido alcanzando el #1 en Oricon's 'Daily Albums Chart', después de dos días de lanzamiento * Seol Hyun es la única miembro que no es integrante de ninguna de las 2 sub-unidades. * En 2016 '''AOA' fue escogido para cantar la canción principal de la emisora SBS anteriormente lo habían hecho BoA y Girls' Generation * Su single Give Me the Love logro el #1 en Daily Chart de Tower Records Shibuya, Además alcanzó el #1 en Oricon gráfico diario el 24/04/2016 demostrando la gran popularidad que ha alcanzado en Japón. * El 10 de mayo, Jimin y Seolhyun aparecieron en “AOA Channel” de OnStyle. Como parte de la serie, las dos enfrentan un desafío donde se les da una tabla con imágenes de varias figuras históricas importantes que ellas deben unir con los nombres correctos. La primera línea incluye a Yi Sun Sin, Shin Saimdang, Kim Gu, Ahn Jung Geun y Abraham Lincoln. Las dos son capaces de unir a Shin Saimdang y Kim Gu, antes de ir por An Jung Geun, donde se quedan atascadas. * El 12 de mayo, después de haber sido fuertemente criticadas por ser incapaces de identificar a una importante figura histórica de Corea en su reality show, a través de sus cuentas de Instagram, Jimin y Seolhyun se disculparon. * El 13 de mayo, los representantes tomaron responsabilidad por la controversia, declarando: "Nosotros nos estamos disculpando con la audiencia del episodio 4 del "Canal AOA". Este fue obviamente un error de los productores y nos estamos disculpando por causar que mucha gente se preocupara". Ellos agregaron "Nuestros corazones están arrepentidos ya que al parecer AOA también resultaron heridas. Nosotros prometemos producir con mucho más cuidado y consideración en el futuro". Los productores más a fondo explicaron que Seolhyun y Jimin tuvieron que completar el cuestionario en un tiempo restringido y que el staff tuvo que ser más cuidadoso ya que el cuestionario se trataba de figuras históricas importantes. * El 16 de mayo a las 00:00 am (KST) fue lanzado el video de su canción principal 'Good Luck' una hora más tarde fue eliminado de la cuenta de AOA Youtube y de 1theK, la razón fue que no se habían percatado que salia la marca del auto donde se movilizaban las chicas, cinco horas mas tarde fue lanzado nuevamente en el canal oficial de AOA con la respectiva parte editada, y unas horas después en 1theK. * El Mini Album 'Good Luck' se posicionó #1 en iTunes Kpop una vez liberado. * A través de su página de Facebook, el profesor Ju Jin Oh del Departamento de Contenidos de Historia de la Universidad de Sangmyung y presidente del Comité de Estudios para una Sociedad Democrática declara: “La ignorancia e incapacidad histórica de Seolhyun y Jimin de AOA para identificar a An Jung Geun sin duda se ha convertido en un tema candente en Internet. Por supuesto que sus acciones no son dignas de elogio. Sin embargo, no creo que sus acciones deben llamar a tan dura crítica tampoco”. * FNC ha decidido suspender las promociones de AOA con su ultimo Mini Álbum 'Good Luck' debido a las diferentes controversias en los últimos meses y días de promoción. * El 28 de Junio alguien que estaba en el mismo avión que ‪AOA‬ dijo que vio a Jimin leyendo libros de historia coreana mientras viajaban. * Choi Tae Sung (profesor de historia) en una conferencia que estaba dando, mencionó que FNC lo había contactado para dar clases de historia. Dijo que si bien el escándalo es lamentable, ya que AOA son modelos a seguir para la juventud, no cree que sea algo para merecer tanto odio. Lo que generó que muchos de los internautas coreanos alaguen la forma en la que AOA esta trabajando para reflexionar. * Después del escándalo y poner fin rápidamente a sus promociones de 'Good Luck', AOA no ha ido a ningún programa de radio, sentándose a tomar charlas de historia, dejando a un lado las redes sociales. FNC no administra las redes sociales de sus artistas, por lo que AOA lo ha estado haciendo de forma voluntaria. * En conmemoración a su 4to aniversario los fans coreanos alquilaron una sala y prepararon una exposición de fotos llamada "4OA_GO" y el club fans de China hizo que el se estampara el autobús 261 con imágenes de AOA y haga un recorrido por Seúl (Jangwi-dong/Yeouido). * El 15 de octubre, FNC confirmó que el contrato de Youkyung (miembro especial), había finalizado, pasando a ser oficialmente siete miembros en el grupo. * En su video Musical "WoW War Tonight" El compositor de la canción Tetsuya Komuro hace una aparición en él. * Choa tuvo unas vacaciones largas, preocupando a los fans ya que la empresa no dio anuncio de esta. Ella publicó en mensaje en su Instagram pidiendo disculpas por hacer preocupar a sus fans y, días después eliminó todas sus fotos. * Hubo rumores de que Choa tenía una relación con Lee Suk Jin, el joven CEO de Najin Industries, FNC negó dicho rumor. * El día 4/6/17 se vio a Chanmi, Seolhyun, Hyejeong y Choa cantando en una boda, siendo esta la primera parición de Choa después de sus largas vacaciones. * Mina asistió a un evento de charlas y proyecciones por ser la protagonista del Web Drama 'Click Your Heart' en el Shinagawa Intercity Hall en Tokio el 4 de Junio. * Chanmi, Hyejeong y Jimin se encontraron con unas pequeñas ELVIS para el programa de EBS1 'Global Daddy Finder' el cual saldrá en emisión el 6 de Junio a partir de las 10:45PM KST. * Chanmi es la nueva panelista del nuevo programa de MBC 'Ha Ha Land'. * Yuna será parte del nuevo drama "Single Wife", siendo su primer drama en tv. * Chanmi se encuentra en el reality K-Star 'I Am The Actor'. Donde obtuvo el número uno en una batalla. * Se ha confirmado que Seolhyun aparecerá en la película 'Ansi City' anteriormente se había dicho que Seolhyun había recibido la propuesta pero se encontraba en conversaciones pero hoy se confirma oficialmente que estará actuando en la película como la hermana menor de Jo In Sung y, la grabación estaría comenzando a finales del 2017. * Cuando AOA hizo una aparición en un festival de música en Tailandia, los fans compararon inmediatamente las figuras asombrosas de las chicas con las de las muñecas Barbies. * AOA se presentará en la reunión de ministros de finanzas y gobernadores de bancos centrales de 77 países, en la segunda reunión anual del 'Asian Infrastructure Investment Bank' (Banco Asiático de Inversión en Infraestructura o también conocido como el AIIB) en la Isla de Jeju en el mes de Junio. * El día 30 de junio de 2017 FNC confirmó que Choa dejaría el grupo, previamente en instagram la cantante publicó un post anunciando su salida por razones de salud mental, unas horas después publicó que no se debía a que estuviera en una relación sentimental. *El 25 de octubre Jimin libera su canción titulada Hallelujah en donde muchos de los idols comentan que baila muy bien y que la letra es pegajosa, además de que a muchos de sus fans latinos les gustó el ritmo que tenía la misma. *Fueron elegidas como embajadoras de los Juegos Paralimpicos de Invierno 2018 que se celebraran en la ciudad de PyeongChang Corea del Sur, junto con su compañero de agencia Jung Yong Hwa de CNBLUE. *El 19 de enero del 2018 en una transmisión en vivo Seolhyun y Jimin dijeron que estaban trabajando duro para su regreso como grupo en ese año. *Jimin y Yuna junto con el miembro de N.Flying Yoo Hwe Seung interpretaron el tema If You Were Me del drama A Korean Odyssey. '''Parte del tema fue escrito por Jimin. * Forbes Corea publicó su ranking anual de las 40 celebridades más poderosas de Corea en el 2018 y '''AOA ocupó el puesto 15. * A pesar de hacer comeback sólo con 6 miembros (sin Choa), recibieron buenas críticas tanto del Mini Álbum como del MV oficial por parte de los fans. Ubicándose en los primeros lugares en tiempo real en los charts coreanos. * El 28 de mayo de 2018 AOA presentó un showcase promocionando su 5to Mini Álbum en donde interpretaron los singles Bingle Bangle y Super Duper. También interpretaron sus antiguos singles Excuse me y Like a Cat. * El 13 de octubre del 2018 a las 4 p.m. (hora local) AOA actuará en el Estadio Jakarta Gelora Bung Karno para la ceremonia de clausura de los Juegos Asiáticos Paraolímpicos (Asian Para Games en Indonesia). * El 2 de mayo de 2019 tendrán su primer fanmeeting en Japón llamado 'Angels Home Party'. * El 25 de febrero de 2019 FNC Entertaiment anunció que AOA tendría su primer comeback para mitad de ese año. Sin embargo se postergó hasta finales de año. * La famosa plataforma Melon, a través de su revista Melon Magazine, reconoció la canción Sorry 'en el puesto #4 de las mejores canciones Kpop de 2019. 'Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Cafe Daum Oficial *Youtube Oficial *Sitio Web Oficial Japones *Instagram Oficial 'Galería' 20120728_aoa_angel AOA releases band version of “Elvis” MV.jpg 60595.jpg aoa-get-out-mv.jpg PHOTOS Wanna Be Teaser Photos alllgroup 2.JPG AOA09.jpg AOA-Shaking-practice-room-8.png AoA_1389204310_af_org.jpg 1531680_409869749115341_382333055_n.jpg 'Videografía' 'Corea' AOA - Elvis|Elvis AOA - Get Out|Get Out AOA - Confused| Confused AOA - Miniskirt|Miniskirt AOA - Miniskirt (Extended Cut)|Miniskirt (Extended Cut) AOA - Short Hair|Short Hair AOA - Short Hair (Silhouette Dance Ver)|Short Hair (Silhouette Dance Ver.) AOA - Like A Cat|Like A Cat 'Japón' AOA - ミニスカート(Japanese ver.)|Miniskirt (Japanese Ver.) AOA - Short Hair (Japanese ver)|Short Hair (Japanese Ver.) (Short Ver.) AOA - Like a Cat|Like a Cat (Japanese Ver.) AOA - Like a Cat (Japanese Ver) -Dance ver-|Like a Cat (Japanese Ver.) (Dance Ver.) AOA - 胸キュン|Heart Attack (Japanese Ver.) AOA - Heart Attack (Japanese Ver) -Dance ver-|Heart Attack (Japanese Ver.) (Dance Ver.) AOA - 「Oh BOY」Music Video|Oh Boy AOA - 「Oh BOY(Dance Version)」Music Video|Oh Boy (Dance Ver.) 'Taiwan' 王牌女神AOA - 怦然心動Heart Attack 中文版 (華納official HD 高畫質官方版)|Heart Attack (Chinese Ver.) Categoría:FNC Entertainment Categoría:Warner Music Taiwan Categoría:Universal Music Japan Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KDebut2012 Categoría:JPop Categoría:JDebut2014 Categoría:TWPop Categoría:TWGrupo Categoría:TWGirlBand Categoría:TWDebut2014 Categoría:KGirlBand Categoría:JGirlBand